MyBrute
=Summary= MyBrute is a website which allows users to create fictional characters called "brutes" then have them battle out their differences in the arena. Combat and level-ups are not controlled by the user. Ultimately, the contest comes down to the abilities and weapons your brute has gained by leveling up. If you want to add a character to your page, then here is a easy Template to use: Name Link goes here Level XX XX HP XX STR XX AGI XX SPD Weapons: Abilities: Pets: Highest ranking and title received ---------------------------------- =Board 8 Users' Brutes= Bokonon_Lives bokononlives http://bokononlives.mybrute.com/cellule Level 4 80 HP 10 STR 2 AGI 4 SPD Weapons: Mace, Keyboard Abilities: Herculean Strength, Thief Calvinball calvinball http://calvinball.mybrute.com/cellule Level 10 161 HP 12 STR 4 AGI 9 SPD Weapons: Baton, Broadsword Abilities: Bolt of Lightening, Martial Arts, Shield, Cry of the Damned, Herculean Strength, Vitality, Net, Extra Thick Skin scottpilgrim http://scottpilgrim.mybrute.com/cellule Level 8 80 HP 3 STR 16 AGI 4 SPD Weapons: Sword, Flail, Axe, Baton Abilities: Feline Agility, Shield, Sixth Sense Dark Lord Onix adremera http://adremera.mybrute.com/cellule Level 9 87 HP 9 STR 7 AGI 5 SPD Weapons: Dagger, Spear, Flail, Bone, Broadsword, Baton Abilities: Herculean Strength kadesh231 http://kadesh231.mybrute.com/cellule level 5 147 HP 3 STR 3 AGI 2 SPD Weapons: Baton, broadsword Abilities: Vitality, Thief, Net Nilez1 http://nilez1.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 81 HP 4 STR 10 AGI 3 SPD Weapons: Baton, Knife Abilities: Shield, Extra Think Skin, Feline Agility SammyLiimex http://sammyliimex.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 93 HP 3 STR 3 AGI 6 SPD Weapons: Broadsword, Axe, Bumps Abilities: Vitality Pets: Dog x1 Zyphumus http://zyphumus.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 81 HP 3 STR 3 AGI 12 SPD Weapons: Knife, Broadsword, Whip, Longsword Abilities: Bolt of Lightening Drakeryn Midsector http://midsector.mybrute.com/cellule Level 10 77 HP 6 STR 10 AGI 5 SPD Weapons: Baton, Knife, Broadsword Abilities: Feline Agility, Extra-Thick Skin, Pugnacious, Martial Arts Pets: Wolf Mechald http://mechald.mybrute.com/cellule Level 11 90 HP 10 STR 3 AGI 8 SPD Weapons: Broadsword, Club, Knife, Mammoth Bone Abilities: Herculean Strength, Shield, Fierce Brute, Sixth Sense, Survival Pets: Dog Italio http://italio.mybrute.com/cellule Level 7 84 HP 10 STR 6 AGI 3 SPD Weapons: Knife, Trident, Broadsword, Baton Abilities: Herculean Strength, Master of Arms, Pugnacious GenesisTwilight Xineas http://xineas.mybrute.com/cellule Level 6 101 HP 3 STR 4 AGI 7 SPD Weapons: Trident, Club Abilities: Bolt of Lightening, Tragic Potion, Net, Survival Shiasta http://shiasta.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 75 HP 3 STR 13 AGI 3 SPD Weapons: Sword, Glaive, Sai, Club Abilities: Feline Agility Ikon soli-pants http://soli-pants.mybrute.com/cellule Level 10 107 HP 3 STR 12 AGI 5 SPD Weapons: Baton, Pipio, Club, Morning Star, Trident, Scimitar, Mammoth's bone Abilities: 6th Sense, Cry of the Damned, Feline Agility Vuit http://vuit.mybrute.com/cellule Level 8 98 HP 2 STR 7 AGI 9 SPD Weapons: Knife, Baton, Lance Abilities: Bolt of Lightening, 6th sense, Tragic Potion, Hypnosis KommunistKoala kommunistkoala http://kommunistkoala.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 72 HP 4 STR 2 AGI 4 SPD Weapons: Spear, Dagger Abilities: Extra-Thick Skin mylmhjfg http://mylmhjfg.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 54 HP 9 STR 4 AGI 3 SPD Weapons: Sword Abilities: Herculean Strength Pets: Wolf spiegel22 spiegel22 http://spiegel22.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 66 HP 5 STR 3 AGI 3 SPD Abilities: 6th Sense, Fierce Brute, Deluge spiegei22 http://spiegei22.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 72 HP 2 STR 9 AGI 5 SPD Weapons: Club Abilities: Feline Agility Heroic Spiegel http://heroic-spiegel.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 96 HP 7 STR 2 AGI 2 SPD Weapons: Dagger Abilities: Vitality foolmo Foolmoron http://foolmoron.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 87 HP 5 STR 2 AGI 9 SPD Weapons: Sword, Axe, Stick Abilities: Bolt of Lightening TopStorm87 TopStorm87 http://topstorm87.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 60 HP 4 STR 2 AGI 10 SPD Weapons: Bone Abilities: Bolt of Lightening Pets: Dog Topstorm http://topstorm.mybrute.com/cellule Level 3 72 HP 9 STR3 5 AGI 2 SPD Weapons: Axe, Broadsword Abilities: Herculean Strength lihlih Yoon Snake http://yoon-snake.mybrute.com/cellule Level 6 131 HP 2 STR 4 AGI 5 SPD Weapons: Flail, Club, Pipio Abilities: Vitality, Master of Arms Snake Yoon http://snake-yoon.mybrute.com/cellule Level 4 146 HP 3 STR 2 AGI 7 SPD Weapons: Knife Abilities: Bolt of Lightening, Vitality, 6th Sense Daniel Yoon http://daniel-yoon.mybrute.com/cellule Level 4 74 HP 3 STR 3 AGI 5 SPD Weapons: Club, Axe Abilities: Fierce Brute, Martial Arts Forever1234 http://forever1234.mybrute.com/cellule Level 4 74 HP 5 STR 3 AGI 9 SPD Weapons: Knife, Stick Abilities: Bolt of Lightening, Fierce Brute yunyun90 http://yunyun90.mybrute.com/cellule Level 4 86 HP 4 STR 2 AGI 9 SPD Weapons: Knife, Stick Abilities: Bolt of lightening Garai Garai http://garai.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 69 HP 3 STR 7 AGI 3 SPD Weapons: Broadsword, Club Abilities: Master of Arms, Tornado of Blows, Shield Gaira5 http://gaira5.mybrute.com/cellule Level 6 65 HP 3 STR 5 AGI 12 SPD Weapons: Club Abilities: Bolt of Lightning, Master of Arms, Armor, Impact Pets: Bear Toan4 http://toan4.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 87 HP 9 STR 5 AGI 2 SPD Weapons: Club, Hammer Abilities: Herculean Strength, Shield, Fierce Brute Chaotic Mind Xetherion http://xetherion.mybrute.com/cellule Level 10 143 HP 4 STR 4 AGI 6 SPD Weapons: Flail, Lance, Baton, Mammoth's Bone, Bumps Abilities: Net, Vitality, Fierce Brute, Extra-thick Skin, Tornado of Blows Shryken http://shryken.mybrute.com/cellule Level 9 117 HP 2 STR 8 AGI 6 SPD Weapons: Knife, Baton, Mammoth's Bone, Broadsword, Hatchet, Morning Star Abilities: Vitality, Martial Arts, Extra-thick Skin Paperwarior paperwarior http://paperwarior.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 75 HP 5 STR 3 AGI 4 SPD Weapons: Axe, Broadsword, Spear Abilities: Pugnacious, Shield HeroicPrinny http://heroicprinny.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 69 HP 5 STR 2 AGI 13 SPD Weapons: Club, Baton, Trident, Broadsword Abilities: Bolt of Lightening (sic.) Fausuto http://fausuto.mybrute.com/cellule Level 5 93 HP 3 STR 5 AGI 4 SPD Weapons: Sai, Bone Abilities: Vitality, Impact Pets: Dog Category:Contests